


One Thing At a Time

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Yevon's motto was "One thing at a time." [Spoilers for the whole game.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing At a Time

_One thing at a time._ That was New Yevon's publicised motto, the one that drew the lost and confused - everything taken one step at a time. Baralai had never truly subscribed to it, like so many of Yevon's teachings. After all, he had survived in his position by keeping an eye on a hundred things at once, and knowing exactly what their outcome would be - something that didn't lend itself to managing one thing at a time.

Now though, there was a certain amount of comfort to be found in routine, in actively following New Yevon's tenet. Shutting himself away in his office and dealing with the work Lord Isaaru had left, one thing at a time.

It was atonement for his part in nearly destroying the world.

Once his work was complete - once the damage from the fiends arriving through the temples had been repaired, once the peace between the factions was official, once he wasn't mediating disputes between counsel members - once he'd defeated his own Sin, perhaps -

Baralai hadn't spoken to Gippal in anything but a professional context since he started working. He hadn't spoken to _any_ of the others for that matter, but the hurt look on Gippal's face when Baralai wouldn't speak about anything but work was the one that lingered in his mind. Perhaps...

_One thing at a time._ He had his duty first. Everything else came after that.

_One thing at a time._


End file.
